The present invention relates to a field of projectiles in particular the area of generating improved results from projectiles in terms of increasing interaction of a projectile with a target while increasing ballistic performance to include longer range and improved aerodynamics.
One objective of this invention includes providing improved projectiles and production processes. An exemplary projectile, possibly but not limited to a bullet type, can include a compressed gas core instead of a standard solid body or hollow point designs currently available. Embodiments of an improved projectile will be able to increase energy transfer once entering the target body that should increase the lethality to the target, improve stopping power, and enhance safety of non-target entities.
An exemplary disclosure could be used for any variety of projectiles where a compressed gas core would be an improvement. In one embodiment, an exemplary process can focus on use with a projectile such as a bullet. A bullet can be viewed as a projectile portion of an ammunition round and not the entire ammunition round such as shown in FIG. 1. However, bullet and projectile may be used interchangeably for with respect to at least some embodiments. An embodiment of the invention can include a projectile with a compressed gas core.
Various bullet designs exist including hollow point bullets. Upon entering a body, hollow point bullets will flatten and expand outward creating an expanded area at the front of the bullet. This expanded area creates greater drag on the bullet and thus decelerates a bullet faster than a non-hollow point bullet. This deceleration results in a design that is less likely to leave a target and immediately strike or, by ricochet, enter another non-targeted body. Additionally, a hollow point can be more likely to cause greater damage to the target body as the greater, expanded area imparts more energy and cuts a larger path through the target body.
An exemplary projectile with a compressed gas core invention provides an improvement over hollow point bullets. A different projectile design can be accommodated that provides an ability to increase aerodynamic performance of the projectile while increasing energy transfer by altering how deformation of the projectile occurs after entry into a target. One aspect of the invention can include providing high pressure gas in a cavity within the projectile that applies force to sides of the projectile to increase or alter surface area with respect to the terminal path. High pressure in the cavity will force the bullet to quickly expand and deliver all of its kinetic energy in a shorter distance rather than penetrate through the target. There are other potential improvements this design could bring forward such as greater accuracy due to improved flight dynamics of the tip of the bullet. An exemplary bullet will deliver more energy and stopping power because of increased speed. An exemplary bullet will have optimized mass design capability and can “carry” more energy and stopping power.
Generally, exemplary projectiles and methods associated therewith are provided including exemplary projectiles and methods associated therewith including embodiments formed with an internal cavity adapted to receive and retain a cryogenic material into said cavity and then generate a first internal gas upon thermal equalization with said projectile as well as a first internal gas pressure within said cavity. Exemplary embodiments can include a structure adapted for maintaining structural integrity after generation of the first internal gas pressure and a second internal gas pressure that is created upon the firing of the projectile. In some embodiments, the second internal gas pressure is more than twice the first internal gas pressure. Some embodiments can be adapted with a portion of the projectile formed for displacing away or laterally from an axis formed through a longitudinal center of the projectile upon an impact from striking an object after firing based in part on internal gas pressure and an impact at cavity wall section rupture zones.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.